onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Forget Me Not
|backstory = Knave of Hearts |airdate = October 24, 2013 |writer = Richard Hatem |director = David Solomon |previous = Trust Me |next = The Serpent }} "Forget Me Not" is the third episode of ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by Richard Hatem and directed by David Solomon. It premiered on October 24, 2013. Synopsis In a flashback, viewers are introduced to Will Scarlet, who turns out to be the nifty Knave of Hearts. Will has joined Robin Hood's Merry Men and convinces them to steal gold from Maleficent's castle before also pilfering an enchanted looking glass for himself that comes with a hefty consequence. Meanwhile, in Wonderland, Cyrus successfully tricks Jafar and the Red Queen into sending a Bandersnatch after Alice who in turn exposes something the White Rabbit has been secretly hiding. Recap A few years ago in the Enchanted Forest, a horse-drawn carriage is halted by an injured man lying in the road. The two men with him ask for help from the coachmen, claiming that their friend was knocked off his horse. The man inside the carriage asks one of the coachmen what the commotion is all about. The coachman tells the man to wait while he goes to take care of the situation, while the other coachman aims his crossbow at the men in the road. The men ask for water and something that will stop the bleeding of their friend's broken leg. Unbeknownst to both coachmen, a mysterious figure descends from a rope and steals two leather bags. As the coachman treats the injured man yelling in pain, the scene cuts to that same injured man laughing jovially with his friends around a bonfire. Robin Hood joins the group, and makes a toast to the Merry Men for pulling off their heist. The mysterious figure that stole the two leather bags from the carriage arrives and opens them to show the valuables inside. He reveals himself to be Will Scarlet, and is welcomed into the Merry Men by Robin Hood. As they are walking, Alice and the Knave find wanted posters about the latter. The Knave suggests splitting up on account of him being a thief, but Alice insists that it's better to catch the thief that stole Cyrus' bottle by having someone who thinks like one. Since she and Cyrus were the only ones who knew of the bottle's location, Alice theorizes that whoever uncovered the bottle has Cyrus or knows who does. Without any clues, the Knave suggests using the Forget Me Knot to look into the past and learn the identity of the culprit. When Alice asks where to find the Forget Me Knot, the Knave reveals that procuring it will be the difficult part. Alice, however, decides not to let this fact deter her. At Jafar's lair, Cyrus is roused from his sleep by the Red Queen and Jafar "inviting" him to their dinner. Jafar shows Cyrus the note Alice sent him, which he promptly tears up after relaying the message. Jafar reminds Cyrus that magic always comes with a price, and that he is not trying to steal Cyrus' magic, but simply waiting to own it after Alice makes her three wishes. Cyrus insists that she will never make them, prompting the Red Queen to say that Alice will never come for him either. Cyrus tells them not to underestimate Alice's strength, which Jafar says they're about to find out. The Red Queen remarks that Jafar should bathe his prisoners regularly. Jafar says that he can't wait to see the look on Cyrus' face when Alice makes her first wish. He asks for his book of spells, which the guard brings over. As the Red Queen pages through the book, Cyrus asks Jafar what they intend to do to Alice, but Jafar simply answers with the same question directed at Cyrus. Since the Caterpillar has the Forget Me Knot, this poses a problem to Alice and the Knave because the Caterpillar has all of Wonderland hunting the latter down. The Knave says that the Caterpillar has a penchance for deals, and that he will make one in exchange for the Forget Me Knot. While Alice fears that the Caterpillar will simply kill the Knave instead, he reminds Alice that there is always an element of risk involved. The Knave insists that he is not doing it for Alice, but for himself to clear his name. Alice suggests they go in together, which the Knave agrees to. They enter the Underland, which Alice remarks as being bigger than it is on the outside. The Knave tells Alice to follow his lead and let him handle things, but before they can proceed he is attacked by a man called Nazim, who claims that the Knave owes him and other people money. Alice pulls out her sword and threatens Nazim with it, but the people of the Underland all draw their weapons in retaliation. As they approach Alice, the Caterpillar orders everyone to stop and let the Knave go. Nazim releases his grip on the Knave, and Alice lowers her sword. The Caterpillar allows Alice and the Knave through to speak with him. As they approach, he blows hookah smoke into their faces. The Knave expresses dislike to the Caterpillar, the latter wanting the money owed to him. When the Caterpillar enquires whether Alice will be the form of payment, the Knave reveals that he wants to make a deal instead for the Forget Me Knot. The Caterpillar laughs, asking whether the Knave wants to be further in debt to him. The Knave says that with the knot, he will be able to pay the Caterpillar back double, much to the latter's disbelief. As he once again talks about other forms of payment, Alice realizes that the Caterpillar does not have the Forget Me Knot because he would've accepted the Knave's offer of double due to his greed. When she asks the Caterpillar if he has it, he remarks that she is "still so smart". Questioned by Alice about the knot's whereabouts, the Caterpillar reveals that he knows where it is. To this, the Knave makes a new deal in which his debt to the Caterpillar is erased if he retrieves the Forget Me Knot. The Caterpillar agrees to this, and tells them that the knot is with the Grendel, who resides in the Whispering Woods. The Caterpillar wishes them luck, knowing that whether Alice and the Knave fail or not, either outcome favours him. Should they try withholding the Forget Me Knot from him, the Caterpillar threatens to exact his revenge, and possess both the knot and the Knave. Thinking that he was wanted dead, the Knave is informed by the Caterpillar that there are fates worse than death. He removes the top from a platter, uncovering a screaming severed head. While walking through the woods, Alice questions the Knave on what he knows about the Grendel. The Knave describes the Grendel as "nasty", and that only few have lived to tell the tale. When Alice asks what such a creature would want with the Forget Me Knot, the Knave theorizes that it's to have power in knowing things that other people don't. Hearing this, Alice doesn't want the Forget Me Knot to fall into the Caterpillar's possession and make him even more powerful. The Knave then asks Alice that if there was a way to be with Cyrus forever at the expense of someone else's suffering, would she take it. Alice decides that it's not an option, but the Knave points out that it could be an option in the future. He asks Alice how much is it worth to her, and reminds her that what they're planning to do is thieving. In the Enchanted Forest, Robin Hood explains to the Will Scarlet that being a Merry Man is not about being a thief, but by helping those in need. Will then tells Robin Hood that there is another place where they can get even more gold and help those villages in need. He suggests going to Maleficent's Castle. At first, Robin Hood disagrees, but Will convinces him it's to help the poor. He explains that Maleficent was away from her castle, so Robin and his Merry Men agree to go and steal the gold. Cast Starring *Sophie Lowe as Alice *Michael Socha as Knave of Hearts *Peter Gadiot as Cyrus *Emma Rigby as the Red Queen *Naveen Andrews as Jafar *John Lithgow (Credit only) Guest Starring *Steve Bacic as Grendel/Handsome Man *Kristin Bauer Van Straten as Maleficent (Voice) *Brian George as Old Prisoner *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood/Fourth Man *Iggy Pop as the Caterpillar (Voice) Co-Starring *Mark Acheson as Nazim *Jason Burkart as Little John/Traveler #1 *Aaron Harrison as Screaming Head *Ryan MacDonald as Driver *Casey Manderson as Traveler #2 *Catherine Michaud as Young Woman *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck/Injured Man *Thomas Saunders as Wealthy Gentleman *Hugo Steele as Orang Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Forget Me Knot.File:W103Title.JPG *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 3, 2013. Production Notes *Press releases for this episode mistakenly credit Roger Daltrey as the voice of the Caterpillar. The episode itself credits Iggy Pop. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology * The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Heart of Gold", immediately before "Heart of Stone", and before "Lacey". * The Wonderland events take place after "Trust Me" and before "The Serpent". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore * This episode is a rendition of the Robin Hood ballad, focusing on Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. ** Also included are Friar Tuck and Little John from the same story. * Also featured are Alice, the Knave of Hearts, the Caterpillar and the White Rabbit from the Alice in Wonderland story, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, the Red Queen and the Bandersnatch from the story's sequel, the genie, the Sultan and sorcerer from Aladdin story, as well as the evil fairy from the Sleeping Beauty fairytale, and Grendel from the "Beowulf" poem. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Two of the creatures the Red Queen names from Jafar's spell book are the Mome Rath, which is depicted in a drawing as a three-headed creature with sharp teeth,File:W103AliceIsABraveGirl.png and the Sarlacc,File:W103KeepGoing.png a beast capable of digesting its victim over a millennium. **The Mome Rath is a creature mentioned in "Through the Looking-Glass", when Humpty Dumpty says: "A rath is a sort of green pig: but mome I'm not certain about. I think it's short for "from home", meaning that they'd lost their way." ***The picture is an altered version of "Icon Monstrosae cuiusdam Chimaerae", an illustration by the sixteenth century Italian naturalist Ulisse Aldrovandi, from his book History of Monsters (Monstrorum historia cum Paralipomenis historiae omnium animalium), published posthumously in 1642. The original illustration shows a two-headed creature that is half lion, half goat. In the show's version, the creature's heads have been replaced, turning the creature into a three-headed monster that is half boar. **The Sarlacc is a fictional creature from the movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. ***The illustration (seen upside-down) is not actually a Sarlacc at all. It is an illustration of a walrus, by the sixteenth century Swedish writer Olaus Magnus, from his 1555 work Historia de Gentibus Septentrionalibus, also known as "A Description of the Northern Peoples". Note that some of the background elements of the illustration have been altered for the show. **One of the pagesFile:W103BookOfMagic.png contains an upside-down version of the seal of Sitri, an illustration from the Lesser Key of Solomon, a spell book on demonology published in the 17th century. Sitri is a demon described in the book as a Great Prince of Hell, who reigns over sixty legions of demons. ***Underneath the seal, there is a Latin excerpt from Ars grammatica by Aelius Donatus, a fourth century Roman grammarian and teacher of rhetoric. It says: "Vt docte; conparativi, ut doctius; superlativi, ut doctissime. Magis doctius et tam doctissime non dicimus, quia magis et tam positivo gradui tantum iungitur, licet veteres dixerint tam magis et quam magis. Figurae adverbiorum quot sunt?" **The opposite page contains a Transmutation Circle, which is believed to help an alchemist focus their energy to change one item into another, such as lead into gold. **Another page shows the Tree of Life from Kabbalah (note that the page is upside-down). This symbol represents, as a series of divine emanations, God's creation, the nature of revealed divinity, the human soul, and the spiritual path of ascent by man. ***The headline says, "Artemisia absinthium" – the name of a plant species, also known as wormwood. This plant is said to have a number of magical properties, and according to magic lore, it can be used for spell casting, to induce visions, aid in astral projection and divination, and much more. ***The characters on the Tree of Life are symbols for alchemical processes, including Abstraction, Putrefication, Digestion 1, Purification 1, Pulverise 1, Purification 2, Reverberation 2 and Coagulation 1. A coupe of alchemical symbols (Fixation and Ebullitio Boiling) can be spotted next to the Tree. **Two pages (the one opposite the picture of the Mome Rat, and the one where the Tree of Life'' (upside-down)'' is pictured) contain symbols for alchemical processes. ***Tree of Life: Abstraction, Putrefication, Digestion 1, Purification 1, Pulverise 1, Purification 2, Pulverise 2, Reverberation 2, Coagulation 1 and Reverberation 1. ***Mome rath: Purification 1, Digestion 1, Reverberation 2, Purification 2, Pulverise 1, Coagulation 1, Fire of Reverberation, Pulverise 2 and Reverberation 1. **Several pagesFile:W103MyLargeEaredFriend.png contain characters from the reconstruction of the mysterious Emerald Tablet,Image which is one of the pillars of Western alchemy. It has been translated by many people over the centuries, and is said to be inscribed with the secrets of the universe. One interpretation suggests that the text describes seven stages of alchemical transformation—calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation and coagulation. **In a book passage, part of the Latin poem "Estuans Intrinsecus" (also known as the "Confession") by the 12th century Latin poet Archipoeta, is transcribed. The poem is number 191 in Carmina Burana ("Songs from Beuern"), a medieval manuscript of poems and dramatic texts. In this satirical poem, the author confesses his love for drinking, gambling and women. The book contains stanza 5 and 6, and an excerpt from stanza 4. The original text reads thus (note that the show's rendering contains a few alternate spellings, and some of the words are repeated): Mihi cordis gravitas res videtur gravis, iocus est amabilis dulciorque favis. Via lata gradior more iuventutis implico me vitiis, immemor virtutis, voluptatis avidus magis quam salutis, mortuus in anima curam gero cutis. Presul discretissime, veniam te precor: morte bona morior, dulci nece necor, meum pectus sauciat puellarum decor, et quas tactu nequeo, saltem corde moechor :: Which translates as:Paradoxes of Conscience in the High Middle Ages: Abelard, Heloise and the Archpoet, Peter Godman, Cambridge University Press, 2009, pp. 174 – 176. Facsimile by Google Books. :: "Gravity of heart seems to me dreary, merriment is lovable and sweeter than honeycomb." :: "I tread the primrose part, as young men do, enmeshing myself in vice, forgetful of virtue; keener on pleasure than salvation, dead in the soul, I take care of my skin." :: "Most discerning prelate, I ask your pardon: I die the good death, I perish in sweet destruction; my heart is wounded by feminine charm, and those I cannot touch, I lust at least in the heart." Costume Notes *The vest Robin Hood is wearing during Will Scarlet's time with the Merry MenFile:W103Promo14.jpg is the same vest his Wish Realm counterpart, Robin of Locksley, wears in the sixth season of Once Upon a Time, in the episodes "Wish You Were Here",File:610ThisIsARobbery.png "Tougher Than the Rest"File:611Promo18.jpg and "Page 23".File:614SorryAboutThat.png **Robin Hood also wears the same vest in the Season Two episode "Lacey",File:219DontYouKnow.png the Season Three episodes "Quite a Common Fairy",File:303AChance.png "New York City Serenade",File:312LousyWithThem.png "Witch Hunt",File:313Promo2.jpg "The Tower",File:314IWouldIf.png and "A Curious Thing".File:319SheWontHide.png **The vest is also worn by Jack in the Season Seven episode "The Eighth Witch".File:710LuckyWeAre.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The exterior of Will and Anastasia's cottageFile:W103Cottage.png is a redressed version of the set used to film the exterior of the Mad Hatter's house in "Down the Rabbit Hole".File:W101YesYouAre.png File:W101ExitsHouse.png File:W101ImSorry.png The most notable changes, are the addition of a roof over the entrance to the dwelling, and new windows; however, the thatched roof, the pattern of the wooden boards, and the distinctive holes and markings on the walls, are the giveaway. The same set doubled as the Miller's cottage from the Once Upon a Time episode "The Miller's Daughter",File:216ThrowingJug.png and Snow White's hideout cottage from the Once Upon a Time episode "The Evil Queen".File:220QueenEntersCottage.png International Titles Videos W1x03 - Forget Me Not - Promo W1x03 - Forget Me Not - Sneak Peek 1 References }} ---- de:Forget Me Not nl:Forget Me Not